Omens
by DuffJessica
Summary: The slayer finds herself chosen to be something more than just a tool for the council. Can she overcome the changes in her life in time to stop mayor Wilkins from ending the world? AU from Becoming -part 2- forward.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short musing as to how I would do a Buffy/ ThunderCats cross over. Tell me what you think and maybe I will expand this into a full story. If you are waiting on any of my other stories, I am working on the next chapters as we speak. This story has not seen the eyes of a beta. If you want to beta for this or any of my stories just email me. Updated to fix some spelling errors 12-5-11

Omens

Panic, fear, and desperation were the only emotions she could feel as her legs pumped as hard and as fast as she could. There were creatures following her. They were vampires but more importantly, they were angry. They had been there, had been in the room before she ran. The weight of the sword felt heavy in her hands and adrenaline fled her body. Slumping against a tree, she allowed herself to catch her breath.

As she came off her runners high, she realized that the vampires behind her were only fledglings. Thinking back to the fight, she remembered seeing the other master vampires leave. A gang of new vampires now surrounded her. On any other night this many would not be a problem. In her current state however, Buffy did not have the energy to put up a fight. Placing her back against the tree, she braced herself for what was sure to be the last stand of Buffy the vampire slayer.

The six vampires formed a half circle around the slayer. The looks in their eyes conveyed the joy they were going to take in this kill. Buffy stilled herself to give this last fight everything she had. A soft buzz filled her head and the handle of her sword warmed to her touch. Glancing down at the blade, she saw arcs of energy dance across the gleaming surface. A red ruby was set above the hilt that Buffy was sure had not been there before. Off in the distance she could hear a rolling crash as if the clouds were battling with each other.

Chancing a look at the sky, she saw no lighting and no signs of rain other than dark inky clouds. In confusion, the blonde slayer spoke for the first time since she left the mansion. 'Thunder?'

With a crash, a single bolt of lightning streaked from the sky enveloping the teen in a brilliance of warmth and pain. The pain and longing for her friends and family disappeared as her mind was overcome by a preternatural feeling of courage and wisdom. When the light faded Buffy was standing tall and sure for what felt like the first time in her life. Gripping the handle of her sword tighter, she noticed the nails on her hand were a little longer and sharper. Not long enough to be unnatural but more suited for inflicting pain than her blunter nails had been. Running her off hand through her hair, she noticed that the golden strands were thinker and more natural in colour than her bleached platinum had been. She could smell the dirt and filth of the vampires who were too stupid to run. Focusing she could see the hairs on their arms laying still, dead and unmoving a contrast to the life they had before death.

Flicking her wrist forward her sword impaled the closest vampire's face. Twisting the blade out of the demons head Buffy watched her other opponents movements as the still body of her first victim fell to the ground unmoving. A large hole adorned the unconscious vampire's face where its nose had been. At the sight, each of the other fledglings turned and fled.

The vampire slayer watched her enemies flee in disgust. Whipping her blade downward, she decapitated the body turning it to ash. Only now that the battle was over did she remember how she had come to be there. Her memory of the last few days was hazy all she knew for sure was that she had succeeded in closing Acathla. Looking down at the sword again, she pondered how she managed to seal the gateway but have the sword of Acathla in her hand. This was not the sword given to her by Kendra. Now that she looked at it more closely, she noticed the hilt and pummel had changed. The spread of the hilt guard was elongated and pointed and the cord covering the handle had fallen away leaving behind smooth polished steal. A large ruby was inlaid into the hilt guard and reflected what appeared to be the image of a cat's eye. The eye captured her attention and she found she could not look away.

Staring into the eye, her perception widened. She could see the sword and each of the people who had carried it through its impossibly long life. All of them had been champions in their own right. The last to wield the blade had used it to seal the demon Acathla in hell. Over the years, the blade masked itself to remain inconspicuous only to reveal its true nature when the eye sensed a new champion.

This was the eye of omens. Buffy did not know what that meant exactly but the name echoed in her head. She needed to get home and find a sheath for the blade. Running with a sword was dangerous so Buffy settled for power walking out of the woods. It was not long until she found her way back to Rovello Drive. Buffy stopped a block from her house. There were three police cars surrounding the house at 1630. Ducking behind a hedge the slayer tried to think of why the police would be at her house. She vaguely remembered Snyder expelling her. Deciding it was not worth the risk going home, Buffy walked to the watcher's house hoping the police would not be there.

She made it to Rupert Giles' house without incident and knocked on the heavy door. It only took a moment for the door to open and a red mess of hair to fill her vision as female arms wrapped around her torso. On instinct, the slayer stiffened before realizing who was hugging her.

'Hey Willow.' She said with a smile looking down at the face of her best friend. The ginger looked worried and tears began streaming down her face. Concerned that she had done something wrong Buffy was quick to apologise. 'Willow what's wrong?'

Willow took a step back and wiped at her tears. 'I'm so sorry Buffy.' She looked at her feet knowing that her best friend must hate her for failing.

Buffy though had no memory of any failing Willow had made. 'Hey don't do that.' The blonde girl said taking her friend in her arms. 'Don't cry.' She whispered.

Coming to the door Rupert Giles let the two teens have their moments. Behind him, Xander kept to the shadows trying to keep out of sight. Whatever attention may have been given to the boy was forgotten as Willow noticed how coarse Buffy's hair was. Taking a step back from the slayer she and Giles both noticed the physical changes that had taken place in the Blonde. The slayer's hair had turned honey blonde with darker undertones and the irises of her eyes were yellow now instead of hazel green.

For a moment Willow was worried that her friend had become a vampire save for the fact that her skin was warm. Willow gained a quizzical look as she tried to understand exactly what was wrong. Giles was slightly slower in realizing that something had happened to his slayer.

The librarian took off his glasses and absently thumbed the lenses. 'Buffy what's happened to you?' He looked down to see the giant sword hanging from her right hand. 'My dear, where did you get that weapon?'

Moving her eyes down to the blade in her hand Buffy shrugged her shoulders. 'It came out of Acathla.'

This alarmed Giles more than the sudden change in her appearance. 'If you have the sword then how did you seal the gateway?' He asked now worried that the apocalypse had finally come.

Squinting, the blonde teen tried to remember what had happened in the mansion but the last few hours were still too fuzzy. 'I can't remember.' She said giving up on trying to find the memory. 'But I had another sword when I went to the mansion so I think I used it to seal the gateway.'

The sky was clear and no sounds of chaos filled the air so Giles determined that he would take his slayers' word for the moment. In the morning, he would check the mansion for any sign that the statue was open.

Both younger and elder Scooby stood aside to let the teen slayer into the flat. Buffy numbly walked over to the tweed coach and flopped down on her back. With her legs draped over the side, the young girl finally succumbed to sleep. It had been a long day and she did not care to dwell on the implications of her memory loss. Tomorrow would surely be a better day.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a short piece to explain a little of the back-story, I have created for this crossover. Please post a review to say whether you want me to keep writing this.

_Sunnydale, California- 1899_

Large caravans from all over southern California had set up camp in what was known as Hell Valley. A big prospector from back east had been travelling all over the region promising a large pay out. Hundreds of people had come to try their hand at striking it rich.

At the centre of camp massive wooden towers rose supporting huge pulleys. A large hole had been dug into the ground and wagon sized pieces of stone were being hauled out on rope. Men and women both worked along the edge of the dig site clearing small debris and sorting through carts of dirt brought up by miners.

Twenty steps from the edge of the dig stood an eerily clean white tent. Several people were coming and going with plans for upgrades to the towers. For some reason unknown to the builders, the prospector refused to allow the tower to be built beyond a specific height even though it would add much needed support and functionality.

The normal hustle of the operation was ground to a sudden halt as a thin older man began shouting as he ran from the dig. Miners stood aside as the frantic man burst with energy the closer he got to the prospectors tent. Grasped desperately in the old codgers hand was a browned and tattered piece of paper.

Before the old man could reach the tent two burly men acting as guard grabbed him by the shoulders.

'I found it!' he exclaimed tugging at his arms to get free.

The guards did not budge but kept their hold on him firm. 'I told you I found it.' He said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

The guards were just about to throw the man back when the flap of the tent pushed aside and a tall man with fair hair in a tailored suit came walking out. Instantly both guards stood out of the way waiting for orders.

The prospector was a man who knew the importance of image and his image was something into which he put much effort. He wore a grey and periwinkle three-piece suit even in the heat of the coastal sun. The chain of a gold pocket watch was visible hanging across the vest of his suit and circular dark glasses perched on his nose created a genteel and affluent sensibility.

Stepping forward with a cheery smile the prospect greeted the old man as if he had been a person some importance. 'My dear friend you have done wonderful work.' He exclaimed clapping the man on the shoulders. 'Wonderful work indeed! Now let us see what you found.' He said looking at the man's hand, which still firmly grasped the rolled up piece of parchment.

The old man lifted the parchment too slowly for the prospector who torn it from his hands. Turning away in dismissal the prospector unrolled the darkly tanned paper. The parchment was adorned with strange black script in a language the prospector had never seen before. In the centre of the parchment was the outline of a cat's eye.

The prospector handed the paper off to a greasy haired lackey. 'What does it mean Mr Wilkins?' The lackey asked his boss.

The smile that crossed Richard Wilkins face was so large and energetic it looked painful. 'It is an omen my dear friend, an omen.'

Fin


End file.
